


没有意义的簧色文学

by hxxxfp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp
Summary: 三盾搞冬（谈不上）
Kudos: 3





	没有意义的簧色文学

他躲在草丛里，心脏跳得像擂鼓。他的女神跪在地上，头埋在男人的下身，被那只有力的手臂按住后脑勺强迫着来回吞吐。男人的动作算得上粗暴，但James只是顺从地接受，把嘴张到最大，嘴唇小心地包住牙齿，任由对方操进他的喉咙。男人好似因为这个更兴奋了，他看见James的喉结上下滑动，喉咙收紧，做了一个下意识的吞咽动作。男人猛地攥紧了对方的发根，把他的头向后拽去，James的嘴被迫将阴茎退出来，头仰起一个微妙的角度，来不及吞咽又分泌得太多的口水从他尚未合上的嘴角淌出来。“操，你真他妈的会吸啊。”男人低下身来挑对方的下巴，有一点涎水沾到他食指上，他将那个蹭回到James嘴角。“这张小嘴吸过多少屌？说说，我是不是最大的那个？”James眉头一皱：“Rogers。”语调压下去，带一些嗔怪，Steve从来没听他用过这种语气说话。不过他讲话的次数本来也少。毕竟……他想到了初见James时，那幅冷漠得好似覆了一层冰霜的脸，薄唇施舍似地开口，吐出一个名字：“James。”

而那张嘴现在前所未有地红润饱满。叫Rogers的男人满不在乎地用右手把对方提起来，有闲心将他黏到嘴边的一缕棕发撩到耳后去，道：“怎么，难道是第一次？”James闭着嘴缄默不语，Rogers忽然有些暴戾地压低了嗓音，但在Steve听来还是格外清晰：“别以为我不知道你和Grant那点事，你他妈都快给他操熟了吧？”他顿了顿，偏头去咬他的耳朵，James吃痛，眉头皱巴巴地攒在一起，那样子不合时宜地可爱。“你就是个婊子。”Rogers得出结论，“不仅是我或者Grant，对谁都可以张开腿的吧？”

James别过头去，Rogers强硬地掰过他的脸来吻他，舌头近乎无理地探进他的口腔，James发出抗拒的呜呜声，掌根抵在对方胸口，用了十成力气也推不开，那一块衬衫皱巴巴的。Rogers虐待了好一会他的嘴唇才放过那两片软肉，咬着他的下巴向下探，手伸进他的裙子里——他顿住了。

他脸上划过一刹那的惊讶和了然，一两秒后他侧过头将嘴贴近James的耳垂，说了两句什么，声音太轻，Steve听不见了，但James的脸腾一下就红透了。下一秒，从裙子下面，Rogers的手拽出一截细线，Steve还尚未明白那是什么，只听James受不了地呻吟出声，他的眼睛蓦地睁大了：那是一个跳蛋，还在……震动。“真听话，我的小婊子，听话就有奖励，嗯，你说是不是？”Rogers把开关摁掉塞进他外套口袋，又咬又啃地去亲他的下巴，也不顾手从滑溜溜的情趣玩具上沾着的黏腻情液，就伸手到对方的裙底去做开拓。大概是后穴再度被侵犯的快感引得James闷声哭噎几声，便仿佛呛住了一般开始断断续续地咳嗽起来，眼睛因为这个而迸出两道血丝，脸上的红晕不自然地漫上眼角，看起来很有几分楚楚可怜。

Rogers把手指抽出来，掐住对方的有点过分纤细的腰身，一记猛撞。

James的手简直要嵌进他的脖颈里，像一株苍白的，紧紧缠绕的藤蔓，那一声呻吟压在喉间，如同石子投入深潭的一声闷响。他揽在Rogers脖颈，将牙齿报复似地咬进那幅坚实臂膀，右腿攀上对方腰身的样子，看在Steve眼里，竟有种苍白而色情的美感。他盯着Rogers将James抵在树干上猛烈冲撞，手指攥紧了慌忙带在身上的画笔，汗津津的，好像要从手心挣脱出去。

他想，他要把这个，画下来。

脑中有画面和结构疯狂地闪烁，被按在树上的James仰起的脖颈；汗水浸湿的额发，湿漉漉地从眼前被拂去；永远冷漠得像坚冰，只在此时熔化的绿色眼睛——他差点射了，就如同他平时幻想James那样。可他从没想过会看见的确深陷情欲中的James，这好像是……为他缺憾的幻想补上的一块碎片。镜中的另一面。

“别那么深，Rogers……”James蓦地出声恳求，但Rogers毫不理会。他向上提了提James盘在他腰间的右腿，对方的脚趾紧紧扣在他大腿内侧左腿发着软不停打颤，身体重心全倚在Rogers掐住他右臀的手臂，身后的树干，以及渐渐从对方脖间滑脱的手臂。Rogers凑过去恶意地咬他肩头裸露出来的皮肤，“我比他大吗？”“操，你他妈出去点……”James被撞得狠了，委屈地去推对方，Rogers掐着他的乳头狠狠一拧，受到蹂躏的乳头可怜地迅速膨胀起来。“说啊，我是不是比他深，操得你爽不爽？”“呃，爽，你最……呃啊！我真的——”

最后几个音像烟头上尚燃烧的烟，被掐断却未曾全灭，努力匀下的一缕余韵没有重量地燃烧，又是轻盈又是沉重。

James的裙子一路被推到小腹，他射在裙底藏蓝色的内衬上，性器软软地垂在身下，可怜地断断续续地吐着前液，洇湿Rogers紧贴住对方腹部的黑色衬衫。他自己的白衬衫扣子尽解，最上面两颗甚至是被Rogers暴力扯开时崩坏的，露出他过于白皙的胸膛，其上两颗乳头都被玩弄得红肿，而罪魁祸首正将头朝他左胸脯埋下去，嘴胡乱咬那一片软肉，使其覆满一大片红痕和深深浅浅的牙印。James紧紧喘着气，像快溺水的人，手指堪堪插在那一方凌乱金发中，身体随着对方狂乱的操弄不断起伏，他像涌动的波浪，又像雕塑，是静止的，也是生动的，真实的——爱意盈在胸膛，在此刻倒灌上鼻腔，几乎要被他的下一次呼吸带出——Rogers显然也在情动处，他停下高频率的操弄，深深而又大幅度地顶弄几下，逼出两声叫唤，去叼James嫣红的下唇，并射在他身体里。

James既如承受不住，又像解脱了一般顺着树干瘫软滑下，身体微微颤抖着缩成一团。而Rogers大概直到此时才萌生出一点怜爱来。他自上而下地看着对方头顶的发旋，忽然蹲下，从口袋里掏出那个裹着黏腻而已凝固液体的玩具来，用手指把被操得通红的穴口撑开，重又塞回对方的后穴里。James哀哀呻吟一声，已吐不出什么其他言语。Rogers拍拍他的脸颊：“你真的很美味。”他舔舔嘴角，似乎还在回味对方的滋味，“但我得走了，你知道下次去哪里找我。”他整整衬衫的领子，把外套脱下来罩住James，吹了一声口哨，把手插进裤兜里晃悠走了。

Steve难以相信Rogers就这么走了，想要追去质问，更想出来安抚虚弱的James，思及唐突，只得作罢，而从草丛后面探出一双眼睛，这样巴巴地望着树下的James。

James闭着眼睛，裹着Rogers的外套坐了一时半会，看起来都像是要睡着了。正在Steve愈发担心时，对方睁开了眼，终于勉力将自己撑起来。身下Rogers射进去的浊液有要流出来上架势，他皱皱眉头，只得将Rogers堵在穴口的跳蛋又往里推了推，好似忍着痛苦又或快感一般穿好裙子，又胡乱理了理衬衫，披上于他而言大得有点过分的外套，迈着虚浮的步子朝Steve藏身的地方走过来。

Steve蒙了，脑子过电，瞬间一片空白，他定定地站在那里，感觉血都凉下去，不知道要说什么，也不知道要做什么——就在这一两秒时间里，James已经走到他面前。他看见Steve站在那里手足无措的样子，微一蹙眉，望着对方在不知所措中瞪大的蓝眼睛，旋出一个无奈的微笑来。那个微笑像一个浅浅的漩涡，格外珍贵地停在对方的嘴角——这是他第一次看到James的笑，他像个傻小子一样简直要看呆了，半天才憋出一句：“James——我——……”对方已经微微摇了摇头，将肩上的外套拉下来扔到Steve脚下，无比熟练地跪下，把那根已经勃起的物什纳入嘴中。

Steve感觉全身的血猛地沸腾起来，全都涌到下身那个地方去。我在James嘴里，哦，天啊，我操。“James！不，你快别——”James睁着绿色的眼睛，那里面居然盛着这么多天真和无辜：“你不喜欢？”Steve的脸红了：“我当然喜欢！但是——”他还没说完，James已经把头低下去，给了他一个深喉。可怜的小处男脑袋一空，反应过来的时候James舔舔嘴边的精液，已经站起来开始收拾自己的衣服。Steve可怜巴巴地喊对方的名字，“James……我不是故意……”射在你嘴里的。他真想扇自己一巴掌，或许这大概只是他最没底线的一个春梦，但不是。James站在他面前，脸上带着性爱之后的红晕，那么真实。他重披上外套，定定地看了这个男孩一眼。Steve想，但他的女神仍美得不真实。“别叫我James了。”

Steve一愣，James缓缓地眨眼。他的声音有些缥缈，好像真是在梦里，“以后就叫我Bucky。”


End file.
